The Plan
by FunGirl87
Summary: Rachel Berry is Vocal Adrenaline's female lead what happens when she transfers to McKinley to get her life back in order? And what if Rachel and Finn fall for each other? or is it all an act? St. Berry in the beganing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Rachel Berry the female lead of Vocal Adrenaline had everything in the world she could want. A boyfriend that could keep up with her vocally, Co captain of Vocal Adrenaline, and she was even more popular then the head cheerleader of Carmel High School. All the girls wished they had her voice and her boyfriend. They wished they had her life.

Jesse St. James the captain of Vocal Arenaline, Rachel Berry's boyfriend had noticed her when she was in middle school. She would come to the high school after school to watch Vocal Adrenaline practice. Because her mother Shelby Corcoran, the coach of Vocal Adrenaline, she had to watch them preform. Her mother would often ask her opinion on the dance number and so on. Although she was cruel and mean to some of the performers saying things like"In my opinion mother, the number its self is marvelous but the girl just can't get her vocal chords right. And the Boy can't sing at all." although she was pesky and annoying she spoke the truth. The year Jesse started Vocal Adrenaline when he was a Freshman. Usually you had to be a sophmore to try out but they were in a need of a Male lead fast,because of Rachel's opinion, the male lead was fired and they needed a new one. On his audition he went onto the stage and out in the audience was just two people the coach and the coaches daughter. Jesse reambered one thing about Rachel that day, she was most diffently going to be in Vocal Adrenaline in high school. Also that she wore a lot of animal sweaters. When Rachel started high school she changed her look. Although she kept her short skirts she would wear them maybe one every week or so. But she stuck with jeans that showed off her body in the right way. And no animal shirts at all, she now wore shits that showed a little clevage but not that much. When Jesse saw her transfrom from a know it all annoying girl to a "Women" Jesse couldn't stop thinking about her. Jesse asked her out when she was in the 9th grade and he was in the 11th grade. She immeadly said no.

_"But why won't you go out with me?" Jesse asked Rachel as she was practiseing her ballet._

_"I just don't want to Jesse"Rachel told Jesse when she was stretching her legs, smiling facing the wall with mirrors, and Jesse behind her by the door._

_" Look I know you like me to I can see you smiling" He said taking off his bag and putting it on the ground, he walked over to Rachel. He found her smile had dissapeared. "Oh come on were the best singers in Vocal Adrenaline and we could be the schools new power couple," Jesse hunched down to reach Rachel ears and whispered " We could be the schools new power couple," Rachel's head flew up and looked at the wall where the mirror was and she could see that Jesse was looking at her smiling. She turned herself aroung and faced Jesse. "Come on already just say yes already" he said._

_" I will date you, But not untail next year" she told him. Jesse's smile soon faded away._

_"Why?" he asked now standing up straight._

_"Because" she told him._

_"Because the team, if we started dating and we broke up how would we do our duet for sectionals or regionals and Nationals or look at each other when were sining with one of us hurting"_

_"Just wait a little while longer for me .Ok?" she looked into his eyes. She smiled as Jesse soon smiled after._

_"Ok" he responded to the tiny ballarina._

Everybody warned her not to date Jesse because he was what they called a "player". He dated at least every girl he sang a solo with then he sings a couple of hearfull songs to her gets a little action than thats it he breaks up with them. But Rachel didn't listen and now they are the "it" couple of Vocal Adrenaline even the school. And she felt that nothing could stop them.

The bell rang indicating that the end of the day was over. But for Rachel it meant time for reherseal. She gatherd her stuff and went to her locker for her bag.

"Hey, you ready?" asked a voice behind her, she turned around to see her boyfriend of four months holding his hand out to her to take it. Rachel looked at Jesse's hand then to his face, she took his hand and smiled as they walked to rehersal. When they got there her mother was in her usual spot talking to some of the Vocal Adrenaline singers.

"lets go get into our coustumes" said Jesse as they turned to go to their dressing rooms.

"Ok from the top" said a women in the middle of the seats and a table with a lamp and papers like the one has in our auditourm Finn thought as he walked into the Carmel High School auditourm.

Then thats when he heard it, the most beautiful sound he ever heard. The tall boy looked up to a small petite girl on the right side of the stage she sang a song that sounded familiar to him. Then Finn noticed that she wasn't the only one singing. A boy with curly hair got up from the pianno and stood up singing

"** I long to see the sunlight in your hair" he sang walking to the girl.**

**" And tell you time and time again how much I care" the tiny girl made her way towards the center of the stage.**

Finn watched them end the song with the final verse singing together

"**Let me start by saying I love you" **They made their way to each other and looked right into their eyes. He picked her up twirling her around.

"No No No" said the lady in the seats lookin at them "Jesse sing with more passion and Rachel try to sing a little bit louder on the last verse" said the couch.

"Yeah, Ok" They both said into the microphone. Finn thought it was great, especially the girl's part of the song.

"That will end todays practice guys" she said starting to gather her stuff. The lights on the stage turned off and like that she was gone.

"Can I help you guys?" the lady asked without looking up.

Finn was still staring at the stage wondering if she would come back and sing or do something.

"Finn! Hello giant guy that can't dance can you hear me" said a high voice that belonged to Kurt Hummel. Everybody was looking at him.

"Uh...yeah" he said turning to face to Kurt who was looking at him.

"Aren't u going to ask her about Dakota? You are the team captain?" Kurt said guesturing him to talk to her.

"Uh ..yeah...um were looking for Dakota Stanley" he finally said looking up to see that she left.

"Hey where did she go?" finn asked with a confused face.

All the glee club looked back to where the lady was standing all that was there was her lamp light still on.

"Thanks Finn!" yelled his grouchy girlfriend hitting him on the shoulder.

"Ouch, I need that arm for football" Finn said to Quinn.

"I didn't hit you that hard Finn stop being a baby. It's not like you guys were winning anyways" Quinn said getting mad now.

"Now we will never get Dakota Stanley to couch New Directions!" Mercedes said waving her hands up in the air stood there for a while and looked at each other wondering what they should a voice came from the one of the asiles.

"You guys lookin for Dakota Satnley?" the voice came from the boy who was singing on the stage,he was standing by the table and was looking at them.

"Uh..Yeah,Do you now where we can contact him?" said Finn nodding his head at him.

Then another voice came from the darkness a girl walked up behind the boy and said

"Yeah, but I don't think you want his number," she said looking at them with a serious face

"Why not? He's like the best choregrapher?" said Kurt.

"Lets just say he's very demanding," laughed the girl and nudged the boy who then started to laugh and threw Kurt the a piece of crumbled paper. Just like that the lights turned off and they were gone.

" How do they keep doing that," asked Brittney "It's like there magic." she gasped and tugged on Finn's shirt saying " Thats how they keep winning. They use magic" she said seriously.

"Thanks" yelled Mercedes to the the Vocal Adrenaline meambers.

"Don't worry about it, " yelled the girls voice. Then the boy laughed. There was a ray of sun light from the corner of the auditourm, then a big slam followed.

"Uh what was that about" asked Finn

" I don't know. All I want to know is how to get out of this place. I know I'm like not scared of anything but this place is freaking me out," Said Santana.

"Ok then go back where we came from" Finn responded they walked to the way they came from. While they were walking to the door Finn kept stepping on peoples feet.

"Finn, maybe you should just stay here and wait untail we find away out and one of will come back and get you ." Kurt told Finn.

"Yeah I guess thats a better idea" He said. Finn sat there for a while wondering where they went, He decided to get up and look for a exit.

"Hey I forgot my cellphone inside I'll see u later k?" Rachel asked

"Yeah I'll text u later so we can practice that new number ok?

"Yeah sure" she leaned in through the car window and gave Jesse a kiss.

Rachel ran into the school and went through the school to the auditiurm. She ran and opened the door, she had been in there so many times she could run through there in the dark with out falling on her face. When she entereded the auditourm she ran down the asile and hit something and she fell on her butt.

"ouch" she yelled

"Oh shit sorry" said a voice over her heard she got up and turned on the desk lamp on the table.

The guy from the auditourm her and Jesse saw. They were standing face to face, well acutually face to chest.

He smiled down at her she fixed her hair, her sunglasses were all tangled in her hair.

"Uh I'm not to trying to be rude," she began then she stopped to untangle her sunglassses from her hair "Well, Uh ,yeah I'm trying to but, why are you in our auditourm?" she asked looking up at him.

"Uh...Um..." her tried to tell her what happened but all that came out was " Uh... ...Lights...Feet...and fell.." He looked at her and he felt a blush sneak up onto his face.

"Ah " she said looking on the table for something. "You came here to spy on us? Is that It?" she asked her head still roaming the desk then onto the floor.

"Uh. No acually we came here to look for Dakota Stanley" Finn said stopping in between words to look at the tiny girl.

"Your wasting your time" She responded now looking down the aslies of the seats

"Where is my phone" she mumbled looking up at finn with a fake smile.

"What do u mean" Finn asked with a nervous smile

"Dakota Stanley is well kind of a man bitch " she said looking up raising her eyebrows. But then she quickly went back to looking for her phone.

"But why are you in here with the lights off standing in the middle of our auditourm" She asked.

"Oh..Uh..Well my friends kind of left me here?" he said. She looked up and gave him a funny look like she was going to laugh.

"Wait They left you?"She asked she shook her head and kept looking for her phone.

"I can't figure you out," she said finally after a couple of minutes of silence. She started to walk towards the stage. Finn followed her trying to find out what she meant.

"What do you mean," Finn said with a nervouse smile. Rachel could tell he was getting nervous.

"Well," she began making her way towards the stage, she went behind the curtains and turned on the lights. " First off your Finn Hudson?" Finn looked shock she knew his name.

"Yeah? Who do you" Rachel cut him off responding to Finn.

" I have divoriced parents one lives here and one lives around McKinley School district," she said now looking on the floor of the stage. " My dad dosen't miss one of your games, sometimes I go with him" she said looking at him from the stage.

"And?" finn started to say.

"And your the quarterback of the football team and you dating Quinn Fabray the captain of the Cherrios, right?" she asked looking down at Finn who was still at the edge of the stage on the main floor. Finn nodded, he was confused now.

"Well your football team isn't the best team in the state or even this town," she said speaking the truth. "Hell, none of your school activites have won anything in the past 10 yrs" she said raising her hands in the air. "Well your cheerleading team has won competions, I'll give you that" she said not facing him.

"But the point is why would someone like yourself join show choir?" the tiny diva said turning, she walked to the edge of the stage pointing at Finn with her hands. "I herd you guys get slushied over there for being in glee club?" she asked nodding her head toward Finn. Sitting on the edge of the stage.

"Yeah, but I never have," Finn said proud. Rachel rolled her eyes before jumping off the stage.

"Asshole" she mumbled under her breath. As she walked behind the stage looking for her phone. Finn thought about what the girl had said, he thought why is _He_ in glee club. He is the quaterback of the football team and he has the hottest girl in school as his girlfriend, he dosent need New Directions. But then he thought of what Mr. Shuester said

_" Be careful of Vocal Adrenline,"_ he said one day walking into glee club. Thats all he thought he said. That was the day Quinn started glee club and she couldn't take her hands off of him. "Think Finn think," he mumbled. He said something like "Don't let the enemy in your eyes?"Or was it "Don't let them get in your pants?" Whatever had said he meant don't let the enemy get in your head. Thats it .

"Don't let the enemy get in your head" Finn said with out noticing he said that the last part out loud.

"Excuse me" Finn herd from the stage. The tiny girl said looking at Finn.

"Uh..nothing did you find whatever you were looking for?" he said faking a smile.

"Acually no haven't can I use your phone to call my phone," she asked.

"Uh sure," he said digging into his pocket grabbing his phone and giving it to her"

"Thanks" she said taking it from his hand and dialing her number. Finn thought since she was trying to get in his head why can't he try to get into hers, Finn thought, a sly smile forming on his face.

"Time to click the Finn charm on," he said under his breath. As Rachel was trying to find her phone with Finns. Finn snuck up behind her and spun her around facing him.

"You know what I was thinking?" he asked the girl. She sighed and looked up at him and shruged her shoulders, getting impatient with him.

" I think this is just away for you to get my number?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Ah. You caught me," she said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. Wait? what did she just do? did she just make fun of me? he thought. Then both of them herd a ringtone coming from the closet of the auditourm. She ran over there with Finn's phone still in her hand. She opened the door and the sound got louder. It was Duck Sause's Barbra Streisand. She saw the__light from her phone and took it and put it in her pocket. She than hung up and threw the phone back to Finn. Finn was still in shock that his charm didn't work on her. Every girl would have totally got embrassed if Finn had said that to them. He didn't notice Rachel threw his phone back untail it hit him in the head. Then her heard her laugh,he snapped out and looked at Rachel. She was covering her mouth trying not to laugh at him. Still trying not to laugh she went to the door and told him

"Good luck tonight " Finn didnt know what she was saying.

"Huh?" was his first response.

"Your game tonight," she said looking at Finn. Finn was confused what is she saying he thought to himself.

"Your football game your playing against our schoo,l" She said opeaning the door. Oh yeah finn thought ,he totally forgot.

"Wait," he said walking down the stairs and picking up his phone while walking toward her saying " Are you coming?" he said with his hands in his pockets trying to work his Finn charm again.

"Uh.. yeah me and Jesse are going. I guess I will see you there" She said then she turned off the lights and walked out the door_**.**_ Finn couldn't believe that his charm didn't work. It always worked, on _All _ the girls. He walked out of the the school confused, why wouldn't she fall for the charm and the _"cute"_ smile he thought. Whatever it's going to take he's going to make that girl fall for him. Wait he thought.

"She's the enemy, I can't flirt with the enemy. It's like teasing the fire," He said to himself. "But if I get her into me and I break her heart there has to be no way that they will win nationals," he said to himself. " Get ready girl from Vocal Adrenaline, Finn is going to make you go crazy" Finn said. But wait Finn thought, I don't even now her name I don't know what grade shes in, Finn thought. "But I do have her phone number" he said to himself, and a smile forming on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok this is a quick chapter , but i think its knid of boring but i needed to explain the glee club leaving finn. Im going to stop talking, but i don't think any one reads these things...ha**

**Chapter 2**

Finn walked into glee club angry for ditching him at carmel high school. He felt like a child left alone at the mall. Although he didn't feel scared, he did feel angry because they all left their Captain at their rival glee club school. He had to run all the way back to school, because they all took Kurt's car.

"What the hell guys?" Finn yelled when he entered the choir room everybody was their except their glee teacher.

"Oh yeah, we forgot to go get you, didn't we?" Asked Kurt looking at the other glee students then loking at Finn again.

"Yeah, how could you forget the Captain of this club," just then Mr. Schuester entered the room.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late I got caught up with Ms. Pillsberry talking about sectionals and songs," the curly hair spanish teacher said then looking over to Finn who was standing by the piano. " Finn why are you all sweaty?" he asked with a confused face.

"Because they left me over at Carmel," Finn said nodding his head over at the other students.

"Wait why were you guys all at Carmel?" He asked looking back to the other students.

"Because we were trying to get Dakota Stanley to come and choreograph our team," said Quinn.

"Whats wrong with the dance moves I made up?" asked

"Well thats why we want Dakota Stanley to come," Quinn said slowly then looking at the floor. Mr. Schue looked down disappointed at what they just did.

"Why didn't you guys just tell me we could put more things that you guys like anf that are more modern,"

"Well it's to late because we just called him and he is coming next week to help us," Mercedes said with her head held high for what they just acomplished

"But," Tina said looking over to Mr. Schuester.

"But, we need at least 500 dallors to pay him for one leasson" Artie said rolling up to the front of the students.

"And we told him that we will get his money on monday," Santana told the clubs director.

"How are we going to get that kind of money. I wish you told me before you did this,"

"Well Quinn ,Santanna ,And Brittney talked to couch Sylvestor and she said that we could use the cheerios to have a car wash," Mercedes informed Finn and Mr. Schuester.

"Wait, I'm the captain of this team why didn't you guys discuss this with me," asked a a still angry Finn.

"Well Quinn said since shes the girlfriend of the captain she can make those choices too," said a clueless Brittney.

"Well lets give this a try," said Mr. Schuester.

"Well thats it so you guys can all go" said . Everybody packed up and headed for the door. "And try to find more people for Glee Club" Mr. schuester reminded us all.

"Hey can I talk to you," Finn asked his girlfriend. Quinn looked back to see Finn standing there with his backpack on one of his shoulders. She turned around and told Santanna and Brittney to go ahead and leave.

" Hey," she said a couple a feet away from him "Watcha need Finn" she said

"Why did you leave me at Carmel," Finn told his girlfriend.

"Finn you know I love you" she said looking at Finn in his eyes.

"Wait are you breaking up with me ?" Finn asked looking at Quinn with his confused face.

"Huh? No! Finn what are you talking about , If I break up with you I would just be a regular cheerio. I need you so we can be on top" she said looking at Finn with her angry face.

"Oh ok you were scaring me " he said looking at Quinn

" I was just saying that we left you because we, uh, forgot you," she said looking at the floor with. "I just needed some space to think about things" she said looking over to the piano.

"Uh ok, is everything ok?" he said looking concern at Quinn as she turned around towards him.

"Yeah just some family stuff," she said. She then turned around towards the door. " I'll see you at the game tonight ok?" she asked then walked out the door.

"Hey you ready for the game tonight?" asked his friend Puck

"Uh, yeah sure," Finn said sitting on the bleachers

"Whats up with you Finn? your changing. First glee club and now this your acting like weriod," Puck said shaking his head.

" No, It's Quinn shes acting weriod," Finn said still looking at the ground. When Finn said Quinn Pucks head went up.

"Really" he said licking his lips " Is she sick or something," Puck said trying to look at Finns eyes.

"Thats it, she won't tell me anything. I'm worried about her," Finn looked up to see his best friend looking acually sincere, and worried.

"Well I'm sure shes just worried about Cheerio stuff or the celibacy club or sumthinn," puck said looking out to the field.

"Yeah thats problary it," He said while getting up. "Come on lets get to Carmel for the game,'' Finn told Puck as he walked down the bleachers and to his car.

"Hell yeah," Puck said

Finn started to think about the girl in the auditourm at the Carmel High School. He wondered if she would really be there like she said.


	3. Chapter 3

I am no longer writing this story and the other story I was writting. We are having our internet shut off and our laptop + our computer sold for extra money. We have decided this last night right after I updated my second for some who have enjoyed this story.


End file.
